Wheel
by Expert Shinobi
Summary: A little one-shot based on john Mayer's great song -- Wheel.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, or John Mayer's song: 'Wheel.' I hope you guys enjoy this. It came to me as soon as I heard this song…it even made me tear up a little. Just think of someone you love…coming back to you…or maybe just someone who broke your heart…but you can't forget.

* * *

_People have the right to fly  
and will when it gets compromised_

Kaoru fixed her hair in the mirror, staring at her reflection as the brush traveled through raven locks. Beautiful sapphire eyes filled with optimism as she picked up a small heart shaped picture frame on the table. It was a picture of her husband, Seta Soujirou, smiling brightly for the camera, holding their son, Sasha. The little boy seemed to reach out of the picture, but Kaoru knew he was reaching for her, his mother. Soujirou was expected to return from his business trip this evening. Kaoru indeed was ready to see her life companion once more. Four months without him…she wondered if he even remembered what she looked like. She wondered…if anything had changed.

_Their hearts say "Move along"  
Their minds say "Gotcha heart"_

Kaoru shook her head and stood up in front of the mirror, only in a slip. Slowly, she pulled a light blue dress over it. The dress had spaghetti straps and crisscrossed up the back, cutting off at her thigh. She smiled, satisfied and turned off the lights in the bedroom. Quietly, she moved into the second bedroom in the large hall. She opened the door and smiled to herself, tracing a small duck on the baby blue walls. Curled up in the crib was Sasha, his dark brow hair half covering his closed eyes. His small fingers were curled into a baby's fist with his thumb slipping from his mouth. Kaoru gently moved his hand away and smoothed his hair back, smiling once more before leaving the room to prepare things for Soujirou's arrival. She watched the clock strike eight in the living room, and pulled a piece of paper from the kitchen table. Soujirou would be here around ten.

_  
Let's move it along_

Soujirou let his head rest against the window of the plane, staring listlessly as aircraft landed, lights shining on the runway, illuminating the darkness. He glanced at his watch and ruffled his own hair, coughing softly into his hand to clear his throat. He blinked sleep from his eyes and stood, heading for the airplane restroom in an attempt to make himself look better. Slowly, he looked himself over in the long mirror and let out a soft sigh. He pulled a comb out of his bag and ran it through his matted hair, creating a sense of some organization, making him feel a bit better. Gently, he pulled a crumpled paper from his pocket and unfolded it, revealing a picture of the woman he loved. Kaoru was washing dishes when he had taken the picture. She was blushing, camera-shy of course, and had soapy water up and down her arms. Her long raven hair was out of its ponytail and dangling in front of her face. One of her hands was outstretched towards the camera…towards him, to block the picture. She was unsuccessful.

_Let's move it along…_

Four months without her…he wondered if she even remembered his smile, he wondered if anything had changed. He wondered if Sasha had taken his first steps yet, if he had spoken a soft 'mommy' or even 'daddy' while he was away…he wondered if Kaoru was dreaming of him. A knock sounded on the door and he knew it was time to depart from the plane. Quickly, he grabbed his bag and joined the line of others heading for the main floor of the airport. When he reached the arrival wing, the light was dimming as families joined loved ones from the plane. Soujirou smiled to himself as he watched couples meet and greet, trickling off into the last person.

_And airports see it all the time…  
where someone's last goodbye,  
blends in with someone's sigh_

Women held onto handkerchiefs as they bid their husbands goodbye at the departure terminal gate, tears flowing freely. Soujirou wondered if some would meet the other ever again.

_  
Cause someone's coming home…  
In hand, a single rose_

Soujirou's eyes traveled in the other direction toward the arrival gate again, watching a young woman jump into her lover's arms. He swung her around, tucking a flower behind her ear. Soujirou smiled, looking down, and headed towards a closing gift store. He looked around for a moment at the different arrangements of flowers, and then decided on a bouquet of red roses. He paid for them and cradled them in his arms, heading outside, bidding a silent goodbye to the familiar fast life.

_That's the way this wheel keeps working now…  
That's the way this wheel keeps working now…_

Soujirou smiled as he got into a taxi that looked like one of the last for the night. The radio played a soft song…a male singer. Soujirou whispered the words as he leaned back in the seat.

"_And I won't be the last  
No I won't be the last, to love her…"  
_

Kaoru watched the clock hands slowly turn, and she sighed as she saw it turn 10:15. He was late, but she continued to the set the table for dinner, lighting two candles in midst of the darkness. Silently, she placed three more around the table and slowly the scent of vanilla filled the house. Smiling hopefully, she looked around.

_You can't build a house of leaves  
and live like it's an evergreen_

She said a quick prayer and sat at her side of the table, her hands folded and her body unmoving as she continued to stare at the clock, tears falling down her cheeks as more hours passed.

_It's just a season thing  
it's just this thing that seasons do_

Soujirou let his head rest once more against the window of the taxi, and sighed softly as rain pattered against the pane. The lights of the city reflected off of the glass and traffic began to back up.

_And that's the way this wheel keeps working now…_

_That's the way this wheel keeps working now…_

He sat there for a while, thinking of Kaoru up waiting for him. He wondered if she had fallen asleep by now. He glanced at his watch…12:07.

_And you won't be the first…  
No you won't be the first, to love me…_

His watched rolled up a few more minutes, and Soujirou sighed, frustrated. He pulled forty dollars out of his wallet and gave it to the taxi driver as he got out of the cab in the rain. He stood for a moment, and then took off running through lanes of traffic with the flowers held tightly in his hand.

_  
You can find me, if you ever want to give  
I'll be around the bend  
I'll be around the bend  
I'll be around, I'll be around_

Cars honked at him as he ran, his bag rattling on his shoulder. Slowly, his eyes began to fill with tears. He didn't want to miss anything anymore, he didn't want to make her wait on him all the time, and he didn't want her to forget…to forget that he really loved her.

_  
And if you never stop when you wave goodbye  
you just might find if you give it time  
you will wave hello again  
you just might wave hello again_

Soujirou tried to think of her now, sleeping on the couch maybe, or given up in bed. Sasha not knowing where daddy is…maybe forgetting it all. He couldn't' have that…he wouldn't' have that. He ran faster, jumping off the hood of one car and onto the sidewalk as buildings became familiar. One more street…just a block or two…

_And that's the way this wheel keeps working now  
that's the way this wheel keeps working now_

Kaoru blew out one candle on the table, wiping her eyes as she looked at the clock once more. It was now 12:58. She wouldn't wait anymore. Maybe…maybe this time he wouldn't come back home. However, she couldn't think that…she…

_You can't love too much, one part of it,_

_You can't love too much, one part of it, _

Soujirou hurried along, running towards the house he recognized as he own. He looked down at the roses in his hand, and frowned. There was only a single red rose left in the bunch. He looked behind him and saw a trail of rose petals. Smiling anyway, he plucked the one rose out and pushed open the front door, dripping wet.

_You can't love too much, one part of it,_

_You can't love too much, one part of it…_

He saw her and smiled, his beauty, dressed in blue. He walked in a bit more, hesitant.

_You can't love too much, one part of it,_

_You can't love too much, one part of it… _

_You can't love too much, one part of it,_

_You can't love too much, one part of it…_

The door hit the wall behind him and he flinched a little. Kaoru always hated it when he made too much noise. He took a few more steps and she turned.

_I believe…_

_You can't love too much, one part of it,_

_That my life's gonna see…_

_You can't love too much, one part of it,  
the love I give return to me…_

Kaoru's head shot up as she blew out the last candle, and saw a shadowed figure, breathing heavily in the doorway.

"Soujirou?" She whispered his name into the darkness, and then slowly turned on the lights. He was smiling at her, dripping on the rug with a rose in his hand. Slowly, he started towards her and Kaoru swallowed her fear and doubts. He was here…and she couldn't ever love him enough.

"You're late…you jerk." She smirked with tears in her eyes and raced forward into his arms. Soujirou smiled widely, still holding her. For a while, none said a word. Kaoru brushed Soujirou's wet hair from his eyes and kissed him deeply, all emotion she had been holding back was centered into one kiss. She let go and buried her face in his chest.

_I believe…_

_You can't love too much, one part of it,_

_That my life's gonna see…_

_You can't love too much, one part of it,  
the love I give…_

_Return to me…_

"Welcome home…you jerk."

* * *

A/N: And that's the way it is...(sigh) review...no flaming you, you flaming jerkies you!


End file.
